Recently, the number of devices using non-volatile memories have been increasing. For example, MP3 players, digital cameras, mobile phones, camcorders, flash cards, and Solid State Drives (SSDs) may use non-volatile memories as storage devices. Using non-volatile memories as storage devices may allow the capacity of the non-volatile memories to be significantly increased. Conventional methods for increasing the capacity of a memory exist, for example, methods for storing a plurality of bits in one cell, i.e., a Multi Level Cell (MLC) method.